Pirates of the Caribbean
by Dark-Angel302
Summary: YGO doing Pirates of the Caribbean, I suck at summaries (so sue me) and it's actually NOT in script form(unlike some others...) Oh yeah, and it's a yaoi, slight changes in story-line. MalikxRyou (hey, why hasn't anyone done a YGOpotc in yaoi before?)
1. Prolouge

**

* * *

A/N** – It has never been tried before (which really surprises me) Everyone loves Pirates of the Caribbean, and everyone loves a good Yaoi. Well then why haven't they been put together yet?!? Because there is a lot of references that are based off of girls, well I've read a lot of good stories out there with wonderful plot lines, why can't that talent be used to change a little of the story? 

Beats me.

But I'm gonna be the first to try! A yaoi on an YGO/PotC, I might add different pairings later on, but this is defiantly going to be a RyouxMalik!

Tell me how ya like it!

– _Angel_

* * *

**Disclaimers**: Dark-angel302 doesn't own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ or _Pirates of the Caribbean_, she also doesn't own the last name 'Swann' which is used in _Pirates of the Caribbean_, and she doesn't own the plot. She does however own the ideas and changes in the story, and she hopes fanfiction .net is happy now that she has identified the following and won't delete this story again . . .

* * *

**_Pirates of the Caribbean_**

_Prologue _

The wind blew mildly, surrounding the England ship with a thick fog. The gray steel waters lashing up against the sides of the boat as it sailed towards the blue waters of the Caribbean. But that was a ways away, as anyone could tell. At the bow of the ship, watching the steel waves stood a boy no older than about 9 or 10. Chocolate brown eyes searching out far, looking for anything that might be out there besides the liquid gray waters. His long, silver-white locks were blown out of his face by the breeze, also softening his quite singing.

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." A song of pirates. The boy sat on the edge, grasping onto the rope from the mast tightly tied down to the rail. The singing was to keep him from going back down to the galley where the sailors all were, eating their dinner no doubt. They wouldn't stop staring at him. So he sang quietly alone on the deck, or so he thought.

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up –" The boy gasped as a hand was placed on his shoulder, he was spun around to see a young man there by the name of Marik Ishtal.

"Quiet, lad! Cursed pirates sail these waters." He looked up at the ocean, almost as if expecting a cannon ball to be shot right at his face any moment. Marik Ishtal was one of the sailors, only 17 years old yet he'd been working on the ship for almost 2 and a half years. He was said to be paranoid at times, (or all the time as the boy had heard.) He was Egyptian, with pale blonde hair that seemed to stand straight up, and red-purple eyes that were always looking every which way, waiting for something to come at him. He was also very superstitious. Like singing about pirates would really attract them. "You wouldn't want to bring them down on us, now, would ya?" the boy gulped, not liking the sound of that.

"Mr. Ishtal, that will do." The two looked over to see Lieutenant (Seto) Kaiba. A man with short brown and ice-cold sapphire blue eyes who had been sent to accompany the new governor of a large town with a docking bay.

"He was singing about pirates," Marik protested. "Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words –"

"Consider them marked," Lieutenant Kaiba interrupted. "On you way." Marik scowled, knowing no one was listening to a word he said, _they'll regret it someday, _he thought bitterly to himself.

"Aye, Lieutenant," Marik glanced back at the boy before brushing past Lieutenant Kaiba, muttering to himself. "It's bad luck to have women or _children_ aboard too, even when they're his age." And with that he took a long swig of whiskey, leaning against the mast.

The boy looked over at him, a little confused. Then turned back to Lieutenant Kaiba. "I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Lieutenant Kaiba chuckled a little before walking up to the bow of the ship looking out over the waters.

"Think again, Mr. Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them." The boy looked from him to the ocean, what in the world was he talking about? "I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves." The boy looked up questioningly at the Lieutenant who had a smug smile on his face. "A short drop and a sudden stop."

The boy looked back to Marik, who used the strap on his whiskey casket to mime a hanging. The boys gasped and looked back at the Lieutenant when his father appeared behind him. "Lieutenant Kaiba, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my son." 

"My apologies, Governor Swann," he said briskly before turning to leave.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating," the boy smiled.

"Yes, that's what concerns me."

Sighing, the boy turned around to look back at the water, reminding himself this all started with him singing about pirates, what was so bad about them anyway? While thinking to himself, he spotted something in the water. It looks like an umbrella, he watched it for a minute, until it bumped up against the side of the ship, soon followed by a barrel and a crate. Looking back out, soon coming clearer in the fog is what looked like a piece of a ship's wall, and on it was a boy.

"A boy . . ." he whispers to himself. Wait, he's in the water! "A boy!" He shouted loud enough for all to here, pointing at him. "A boy! Look! There's a boy in the water!" Everyone rushed to the side to see, and soon a wave of panic hit.

"Man overboard!" The Lieutenant shouted, soon followed by. "Fetch a hook, and some rope! Haul him aboard!"

After a great scramble and a light pull the sailors put the newly discovered boy down. Lieutenant Kaiba felt for a pulse, and rested a hand on the tan boy's chest. "He's still breathing."

"Mary, mother of God," Marik muttered, hanging off of the shrouds. Everyone once again rushed to the side to meet a sight of horrors. The remains of what was a ship, burning into the sea, was scattered within what had to be a mile range, floating atop the gray steel waves. No other people were seen. The flames of the remaining ship reflecting off the water's surface.

Governor Swann stood gapping, staring out at the remains, and was the first one to ask the question running through everyone's minds. "What happened here?"

"It's most likely the powder magazine," Lieutenant Kaiba said, gaining back his voice. "Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Marik snorted from his place.

"A lot of good it did them." The Lieutenant glared at him. "But everyone's thinking it, so I'm gonna say it. Pirates." A wave of murmurs swept through the small crowd of sailors, for once agreeing with Marik.

"There's no proof of that!" The governor said. "It was probably just an accident."

Suddenly, Lieutenant Kaiba seemed to snap back to reality. "Rouse the Captain immediately," he yelled. "Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats." There was a scramble as he said this. The white-haired boy had been standing next to the other boy. He had tan skin, like Marik's, and platinum gold hair that fell past his shoulders. Soaked to the bone, the boy didn't move, was he really still alive?

The boy's father, turned him around. "Ryou, I want you to take accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him." Ryou nodded, and his father left to find the Captain. Ryou turned back around to the boy, kneeling down beside him. Ryou pushed a lock of golden blond hair out of the boy's face gently, that was when the boy gasped, grabbing on to Ryou's wrist like it was some sort of poisonous snake.

"It's okay," Ryou told him, the other boy's lavender eyes searching around madly, trying to find out where he was. "My name is Ryou Swann." The other boy stared up at him, still breathing heavily, they looked about the same age.

"M-Malik Ishtar." Ryou smiled warmly, it sounded just like Marik's name.

"I'm watching over you, Malik," he said to him. Malik seemed to relax at that, smiling slightly, before fainting completely. Ryou grew worried and was about to try and wake him when he saw something. It was a necklace, hanging around Malik's neck, made out of fine golden chain, and on the end was a golden medallion, with a skull carved in the middle of a weird design. Ryou suddenly realized what it looked like.

"Y-You're a pirate!" But, he knew what happens to pirates. Remembering Marik's imitation, Ryou suddenly got really scared. He grasped on to the medallion, there was no way that would happen to Malik!

"Has he said anything?" Came the sudden voice of Lieutenant Kaiba behind him. Standing up quickly, Ryou hid the medallion behind his back, away from the Lieutenant's view.

"His name is Malik Ishtar, that's all I found out." Lieutenant Kaiba looked at him suspiciously, then said quickly to the sailors. "Take the boy below." Ryou sighed in relief as the sailors picked Malik up and took him to one of the many empty cabins.

Ryou took out the medallion and studied it closer as he stood by the bow, out of the way.

The design around the edge looked like nothing he had ever seen before. He looked back up towards the ocean to see something that wasn't there before. A black ship, with shredded black sails, sailing away from them. And at the top of the mast blew a black flag with crossbones and a skull.

A pirate's flag.

Ryou's eyes widened in disbelief. A pirate ship! Marik was right, it was pirates.

And then he blinked.

* * *

Ryou shot up in bed. Breathing heavily and sweating. Realizing he was safe, on land, in his bed, and no longer 9, but 16, he sighed and put his head in his hands. It was that same dream, of the crossing from England seven years ago . . . 

_**TBC **_

* * *

Well, that wasn't so bad was it? 

Meiko: no comment.

Angel: What do you mean no comment! You're my yami, you're supposed to have a comment!

Meiko: Yes, and it's supposed to be an insult too. . .

Angel: Yeah, I knew that! But then why – (blink. Blink. What a minute . . .) You can't think of anything bad to say to it can you!

Meiko: no comment.

Angel: YEAH! (runs around the room) I FINALLY HAVE A STORY MY YAMI LIKES!!! D

Meiko: I never said I liked it, I just . . .

Bakura: Have no comment.

Meiko: yeah, what he said.

Bakura: When do I come in?

Angel: Chapter 3

Bakura: Why chapter 3, why not next chapter!

Angel: Because my next chapter isn't supposed to have you in it yet.

Bakura: Who the hell am I playing anyway?

Angel: (whispers in Bakura's ear)

Bakura: (Blink) really? . . . . . AWESOME!

Meiko: o.O he's scaring me.

Ryou: O.o ditto.

Angel: REVIEW PLEASE!

_**BAKURA PLUSHIES AND GIANT 12LBS. CHOCOLATE CANDY BARS TO ALL WHO REVIEW!!!**_

REVIEW!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!!

REVIEW!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(onegai?)


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/n_** – yes, I know it was deleted before ( apparently I didn't add the disclaimers right) , but here is chapter 1.

--

**Disclaimers:** Dark-angel302 doesn't own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ or _Pirates of the Caribbean_, she also doesn't own the last name 'Swann' which is used in _Pirates of the Caribbean_, and she doesn't own the plot. She does however own the ideas and changes in the story . . .

---

**_Pirates of the Caribbean_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Ryou looked around in the hazy darkness of the morning, his room seemed to be asleep as well; quiet, unmoving, and dark. Getting up Ryou walked over towards his wooden desk at the far corner of the room. Opening up the first drawer, he took out a stack of books and paper with his scribbly handwriting on it. As soon as the drawer was empty he pushed on the far back of the drawer's bottom, lifting up a secret compartment not even the maids knew about. He could tell by the layer of dust settled there.

And in the drawer lay the medallion, Malik's pirate medallion, the one he never asks about or mentioned or knew that Ryou took from him. Wiping of the dust, Ryou admired it's wonderful detail, it was about the size of a large coin, and the golden gleam had never faded. He picked it up and stared at it for a moment.

Malik must have completely forgotten all about it by now.

Slowly, Ryou put it around his neck, the coin dropped mid-way down his chest. He looked up into the mirror above his desk. Ryou had grown up wonderfully, his silver-white locks still long and reaching his mid-back, and his chocolate-brown eyes as beautiful as ever. Creamy pale skin and a thin form, he had girls swooning when he walked down the street. (It completely embarrassed him though.)

Ryou held on to the pirate medallion, he never got to see Malik any more, they use to play a lot as kids. But now Malik worked as a very talented blacksmith, and his swords were used by only the most high-ranking officers. And Ryou was the governor's _son._ It had been a good two months since he last saw Malik.

Suddenly a knock came at the door. "Ryou? Ryou are you alright?" It was his father. Hiding the Medallion in his shirt, he went and opened the door for his father. Two maids rushed in also. "Still in bed at this hour?" Ryou smiled at his father's words. "It's a beautiful day outside!" A maid opened the curtains and the bright sunlight of mid-morning burst through the window. Ryou blinked furiously, trying to get use to it.

A butler came in with a box and set it down on the bed. "I have a gift for you," Governor Swann said to him, and opened the box. Something shined in the box, something that looked like –

"Silk!" Ryou exclaimed, taking out the new piece of clothing, it was a shirt of some kind, button up and silver lined. "It's beautiful," Ryou whispered, letting the material run through his hands. Also in the box was a different material Ryou had never seen before. The clothing looked like trousers for a moment, until he took them out.

"Their called 'pants' I believe," his father said. "Reach all the way down to your ankles." They were black, Ryou smiled to himself. He had seen Malik where things like these, only a light brown, and Malik had said he made them himself.

"They're wonderful," Ryou exclaimed.

"That's not all either." A maid held up some-sort of black vest for Ryou to see. Ryou smiled even more.

Suddenly Ryou looked back at his father, "May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his son?" Ryou smiled and went to try them on. His father walked out on his son's balcony as Ryou dressed. "Actually, I, um . . . I had hoped you would wear it to the ceremony today."

"What ceremony?"

"Captain Kaiba's Promotion Ceremony."

Ryou sighed, "I knew it!"

"Commodore Kaiba, as he's about to become. A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know." Port Royal had been an odd town since the beginning, the town that hosted a very famous docking bay also happened to _encourage_ same-gender marriages, but regular ones were excepted as well. Ryou sighed, he knew all too well that Captain Kaiba fancied him, _everyone _in town fancied him, man or woman. It got really annoying, as were the maids when they helped him get on the vest-thing. "Ryou? How's it coming?"

"What was that last piece of clothing you showed me?" Ryou asked, his voice straining.

"It's supposed to be the latest fashion in France."

"F-From what I've heard, this feels like a corset!" The vest went over the silk shirt, but it was (ahem) quite tight. He could barley breathe.

"Milord," said a butler, bowing to the governor. "You have a visitor."

---

Malik Ishtar glanced around the front hallway; a long, thin, black box tucked under his arm. Getting bored he started to study a sconce, and upon touching it, broke a piece off. Looking around as the sound of metal on metal echoed through the front hall, Malik tried to put it back on, hearing voices, he shoved it in a vase below the sconce, full of golden canes and umbrellas.

A butler entered the room, Malik nodded to him as he walked past, while the butler kind-of stared at him. He got that a lot. Malik was indeed Egyptian; tan skin, platinum blond hair that fell past his shoulders, and striking lavender eyes. But he also wore clothing he made himself. Trousers that went to his ankles and shirts that had no sleeves. Today he wore a black shirt with no sleeves and brown trousers with a lot of pockets, mostly used for when he was working.

"Ah, Mr. Ishtar, good to see you again!" Came a voice from the top of the stairs. Malik turned around to see Governor Swann coming down after a servant.

"Good day sir," Malik said to him, slightly bowing out of respect. "I have your order." He placed the box on a nearby table and opened it. It was a sword, and a very fine one at that. Malik took it out, handing it to Governor Swann, who unsheathed it. "The blade is folded steal. And that's gold filigree laid into the handle." Governer Swann examined it from sharp steal point to designed golden handle. "If I may?" The Governer hesitated before handing the sword back to Malik, who balanced it on his finger. The handle and blade never tipping. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." Taking his other hand, he quickly flipped the blade up and presented it to the Governer by the handle. The Governer had a smile on his face, as usual.

"Impressive. Very impressive. Ah, now, Commodore Kaiba will be pleased with this." Malik smiled, putting the sword back in its sheath and it to the box, which a butler took away. "Do pass on my compliments to your master. Hmm?" Malik's face faltered for a moment, not many people knew that he made them, his master was too drunk most of the time. But Malik knew better than to correct the Governer. He forced a smile. "I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated." The Governer smiled back and turned towards the stairs when he exclaimed.

"Ryou! You look absolutely stunning!" Malik turned towards the stairs and his breath was taken away. Now, he had always had a crush on Ryou, but what Ryou was wearing made him freeze. Tight-fitting black pants showed off his thin form and a silver silk shirt slightly baggy and buttoned up, leaving the last two near his color unbuttoned. And a black vest tight enough to show off the rest of his form. Silver-white locks contrasting with it beautifully. He looked beautiful, like an angel.

When Ryou saw Malik he smiled brightly. "Malik! It's so good to see you." He rushed down the stairs towards Malik. "I had a dream about you last night."

Malik gulped. "About me?"

"Yes, well," Governer Swann was saying nervously to his son. "Is that entirely proper of you to –"

"About the day we met, do you remember?" Ryou continued, ignoring his father.

"How could I forget, Mr. Swann," Malik said. It was true, he could remember waking up and seeing Ryou, telling him that he was watching over him. It was the way Ryou said his name, each syllable rolling off his tongue in the British accent the town seemed to all have, (except for him of course) but none sounded like Ryou. Ryou suddenly smiled, jokingly.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Ryou?" Malik was about to respond when he remembered that Ryou's father was right next to him. Changing his mind he said uneasily.

"At least once more, Mr. Swann, as always." Ryou's face seemed to drop at this.

"There, you see?" Governer Swann added. "At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now we really must be going." Ryou's cheery mood upon seeing Malik had faded, he looked quite disappointed now. "Come on, Ryou, we can't keep Captain Kaiba waiting."

Ryou sighed sadly, before saying politely. "Good day, Mr. Ishtar." And turned to follow his father.

Only one word went through Malik's mind at that moment.

_Shit._

Ryou had stopped calling him by his first name.

He rushed to the doorway where Ryou and his father were getting in a carriage. "Come along now," his father told him. Ryou looked back at Malik just as he reached the door.

"Good day." Malik said, as Ryou got in the carriage. "Ryou." The horses moved and the carriage was pulled down the road.

_**TBC....**_

--

So short... I'm very ashamed of myself... ::goes off to cry in corner::

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
